Klavarian
Classification and Dialects Northern: Standard dialect Far Space: /a/ merges with /i/. /b/ and /p/ switch. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Either masculine, feminine, or neuter. Suffix -en makes it plural Verbs Syntax Same as English Lexicon lim pam bamum yasung mim mom riven vozung jeto riso hen sung ya dong hung difo faki gon to buri vima hawi tenun razing vebim bin dejum vaneng rihen wum beti puke mi fesa sapo ksu fiyum zuyu ksan reng gofa gegun ti soran zofu soteng jing kem gam kiken jihong don so ge pen pe ta tilo juza sevon tang ku nun fafo wipe gimu saning tahe gitong kulung jom hang kunu ksi hehu tume ye jakse tize zaro ksiro mu ving go lan fu ho lu ten yesi pa siwam na zu sugin lun vi vem him du kapo dubin te meti bawum fenan taksi yuhe vufum ksin bung wam ji bem tom li gipim wihun gibon be wojong dang kim sem modo ruyan sijen si tehum ksing hifan leksu tong kson jasang jam zan je jado rate von tozu pang kegi juhe juvem de ben nulen datong ba ki gong sim beng yaman pijo ksavim fen lepo nolin bitin neng yi noge pomim wang mido fo wobo resem teng vin fote hira ksum se wom jang rapan kewi pu bo gang lin fesan tubun vading selom yovan zeto vodi sidem duno ksam wihi tine ksimen fazan hebim badi gin nihim jun kong yo ksoging teji ri yutim tiko dom bati ve jeyu tuma da ruhe fuho pi wun moksu liksa lem ja tung gosong tetan toti wozong vegan labim tem telo wo yupu ra vo suge kun jon la lasong leteng mem jede jeng nilom hewu sing sina ken poso ksulung za wu ksuksem va fivo kuksi rovung juwum gu ditong sefu sutang yoyi fi pasa lofi zem fujin horam duze rabang hujum yafi hegin kidom migam kseba ru meng gun ksuwu ravo vesa zam ren tum he lezo ksung doyin wesung sazi zeng movim dam ran jofam kam yiza bu fun guten bibi wuksung pem jum ro soto luru yom hosing savu sivun jiksim yivan zofam tanem ksilu nojeng zusu rem dewe desum vewi zi jato toli ne veng nimung ka deke rohe kefe yung disum zo ju reju tiwi hebung jaza telon tili wanem jo fufung pebin sakung fang nupe ksotim tofung leng len ma fuke sun guhung ksuksim jufom gose nokse kute nong kuzi gitun kiyang guben kseyang heron ksewa zodeng gung voming woksu king pung givun gevi vong rivim kse sezi suzi yili jin heng sepu zakin gi johu buda fe le zunung lule vahung soje biwa dore ksebang mako ha kilen ke yatam vum toba pim jino hun doto dako ksesin siko josen kamen fove wuru yun hem nazen pihong jodo yehong deng nuhu fodeng mo risem fung woso ksewam dedo veyo tugan mevo mosa pukson ni sa napen yibang zum po dung togu polo sejon ton hasu diha tofing vung ksanun zupam naye yora sang biji ksen wetung ksunen ksoksum kore siksu demon supong yeto selum wite bang ksiha wosin tam vu su kifa malo nebon sen kelang tolin nim duto noning tenen nene hayim suze wing rang ksesi vebum dun lopa loja pale yu bize bum lime dede dim mobu soring gobim diye kukang sofi di ksapon sava juje vun voza seng toyong sam buge bila wem wiha sivom ping kofum toru bita dezi ding me tuya yimon ksibung buto gan mube semo sati lo ksa san ko vadong tese bege mesu wan bun nung vadi zung mapom muho yeng ksoso jalang gowon wewon gegi faba sotu mong tan sum fum pewam novu goksun kan fom kazum yuksim kin hum rase ruzam jowung gatin biri hong miyi walo peson tasen ginon rizang ze ledo hidom men difa mun hapan sanin gelong segim supem hase tu ksuzong sajim wahan jiti bosing jim vome toven din zili vibe mung wavung kung yin fadi yajin widun bezim jalon zotu famang lovang sihon sive tanum yemu song ting mekem bon husun sajang lomin dehin sagi peng num jomom bim bing pozang van tewan tijun zamo funa zayam son javim ham satin hulung ksoge zim veyu sore kihang besing ksava napum zaze pave dem wevem gepu nesong we zalong bi koding hade vazo tukin vigu towe huko vim duri tezan fogi fan ning wezo ron tuga kite maja hazu peti yaho soro tata gidum lum biksa tin pako pong zugong geko nokon siga pola hu tuja fong nona hezan sopung fodang pehen pun tawin hafu wito den fing firung kso leti guye sin toseng bemang susa bumo howu baseng naro wusa zetin yunun wa ksese yibing mefe wurum vubem zatum rakom sumim leben susu fusi tim raban gaga hosu ksaksim ling rebeng rung yosen jipa ksuyung bam gubu yahi weng wudung non towi ramin yori zulu naba goyam natu giyo man sajeng hate haksa visem yipin geyo long noveng vala jaji bomo yim vabi nam tewang nosing julung ksozam hutun vati pope gekum dove re lom leten vobon zojong gilim herom jetem tahu lela sola visong dateng jeje ksowin pukom ga wumun buse paksin faksum kule sadi vimem lahong selung babu gemom yigo no mine faten pohi sunu buyem jeta ksame gofo nefon doso mawe do gem yuvam wasing suksam dinin dewu yusam mam jen genon ksivem kotom nekem ksamang sodo jeseng sarem fire yunu sebun tejong woho ksupe vezu sada kodi wi lidu wung vanon wewi wekam neson xuko pawum ksesim tofang hopi mamun bigon wage zang dum tudi sayon bong rohu wipu fiho toji silung zowum hofing fulu hodim rasim ksalo pom tira puhan bisan jigong pida fowa jazo zihe hiyo nu toza rado ksiwim baksem fasu wehong neting modong nose ziyung toga yon tetem ruye wezam najin tasem fena nang keku pevin fiji tosem jupe seto tetun jidam ripe dodang wigem kum huton jusom tuse wikso fin yewi feme geksi joyo haki radu wim wapi livim jegeng kuhe gise hi yiso seda hake zudang fiteng puhon yosu jajin maho vunem hon tokong mopo jekan puwa gabi soman koye fayo gedung livom wime tetung senom sejam dese ming lirom hin kofu sudang wisen hasam dawa sebon puto ksele ring sofeng tutum leyam pujeng birom jesa mang roham sogeng taming vazing gasu golo levom yakse pum suksa ksapo delin tufong miyeng ying suhe zipong luyon sijeng rong tun taju puru maye zonum sewem wedom domin rutin pana hadung hema zuje puse bive time zufing riwen bana bupu veksum dazem sasam jeling yeba tomeng puvi kibe faxom Example text "Jarka! Wa reai time faxom puwi fara r." Hello! We need some help with our army. "Rane awe uno as e." Welcome all every one as a friend.